


Again Found Warmth

by Iveta199423



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iveta199423/pseuds/Iveta199423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir was captured by Roman soldiers near the temple. His beauty became his curse. His heart is cold and lost. For the slave, who recently earned freedom and found love, tasted his lips in it very momentarily. Will he meet once again the man, who so ruthlessly stole his heart or will he settle in the dark until the gods will bless him and send him to an afterlife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again Found Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

Loud laughs and words were heard around him. Familiar voices, which he recognized. The deep voices of men and slightly higher voices of women. Men sang loud songs and women soon joined them. A man with a long dark beard, in which were laced gray fibers of age and experience, stood by the fire and slowly turned the big pig over fire, which shone and smelled to his nose. Wine and Beer flowed in streams and there was nobody who would not wet lips in one or the other. The mood was light and the celebration was in full swing.

The warmth of the fire reached even to his skin. Kindly fire warmed his icy skin, stroking and soothing him. He stared into the fire with empty eyes, as if he was not sure where he is. Burning flames reflected in his eyes. From his thinking, pulled him up a deep male voice, which spoke, but he did not understand the words. It was like the murmuring of the sea, but he smiled. Nasir looked over his shoulder and looked into the face of his beloved lover. Their eyes met, and honey and emerald colors blend into each other.

It was his man, his heart, his love. The only man, Nasir ever loved.

Agron sat down by his side. The warmth of his lover warmed him. Now, when Agron was sitting at his side Nasir felt finally complete. He offered him a cup full of sweet wine and Nasir accepted it. He leaned his head on his broad shoulder and smiled. Agron was a giant. Those who knew him not feared him, but those who knew him, knew he has a kind big heart, and Nasir knew very well that under that thick skin was hiding a man who was gentle. Gentler than would anyone said about the former gladiator.

He stared into the distance. His eyes catch the sight of Naevia and Crixus. Crixus lovingly held Naevia around her waist and she clung to his chest, whispering something, what was only for his ears. It was clear that the two belonged together.

Suddenly Naevia's eyes, which were beautiful, deep and still full of life despite all the things, which the gods placed in her way, were fixed in his. Her look was insistent and Nasir would be unable to look away. Her lips moved and from her mouth came the words, which were mean only for him, for his ears. Suddenly everything was quiet, there was no laughter, no crackling or Agron's breath. All he heard was Naevia's voice. _"They're coming, Nasir."_ Naevia said, and then her body burned in fire, screaming in agony. However, it was not only Naevia, but all within the temple were on fire. Screams of agony filled the temple's walls. He turned to saw even Agron, who was also swallowing down by flames.

********************

"Agron!" Nasir cried out and reached hand towards him. His eyes opened and he fell into the darkness of his cell. The darkness wraped around him like a veil of the night itself. He could not say whether it is day or late at night. The darkness was everything, what he knew. It was everything, what surrounded him, except for nights when it was fire of torch, which illuminate a small dark cell, which has been home for him over several months.  
Cold coming from the stony walls of his prison, penetrated through his naked skin in his body.

His eyes were aching, burning and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. The hand, which reached out, again fell and lay along his side. A heart, which was calm and full of love a few minutes ago, was now beating rapidly with fear and sadness.

What seemed like a reality was only a dream. It was what he wanted. After what his heart desired. He longed to be home, in warm arms of his lover, to hear Spartacus brave words above their actions, hear Mira's laughs and watch Naevia during training with a sword.

Quiet sob escaped his parted lips. His lips fluttered under sobs and pain, which filled his heart.

Pain. He get used to pain. He knew nothing else, since he fell into the hands of the Romans. His whole body was wrapped in pain. His caramel skin was covered with bruises and cutting wounds. His own blood covered his body, along with dirt and sweat, not only his but even from men who came into this cell.

His body, which had previously boasted by muscles, which were hidden under the skin, was thin. He could not remember the last time he tasted the bread, which was a little good and not hard.  
They gave him to eat. Leftovers, as if he was pig. They laughed at him, when he with hungry mouth ate food from the floor, like a wild animal. Some of his fingers were broken, when one of soldiers stepped on them, when he was reaching for bread crumbs.  
His lips were cracked from lack of water, which would wet them. Half a cup a day, sometimes not even it. And that water could not be compared with water from the river which flowed near the temple.

********************

The noise, which echoed from the other side of the doors, pulled him out of his thoughts. It was sound as if someone threw table against the wall. Screams. Roars. A mixture of Latin words.

He stood up and pressed his back against the corner of his small cell. He tried to soak into the wall, if he could, he would. Hand with three broken, bloodied fingers pressed against his chest.  
His lips were parted and his breathing was loud and fast.  
His heart was fast. Filled by fear. The fear, which dominated his whole body, interlaced around each of his internal organ and was caught in his throat, when something hit against a wooden door.

 

"That was the last fucking Roman."

"We should search through the entire building or that fucking German will cut off our cocks, because we have neglected in searching for his Syrian cunt. What's inside?"

"I hope that barrels of sweet wine."

 

Nasir heard a conversation between two men. Latin was still foreign for their tongues and was hard to understand them.

His throat was withdrew, when he heard the sound of keys, which tinkled. That tinkling, always mean suffering, torturing and a brutal rape and now his reaction was exactly the same as any other day. He hung his head, ebony thick, matted hair fell over her shoulders. Both hands clutched to his chest. A back pressed against the wall. He wanted to be small and invisible.

His heart quickened, when the key turned in the lock and the door was unlocked. The door was slowly opened, and the light from the torches broke into a dark room, his torture cell. He closed his eyes, when the light illuminated his face and body. He waited for the pain. He awaited the cruel laughter, kicks and blows. But nothing came.

 

"Brictius, you should see this."

"What?!"

 

He opened his eyes and fixed his gaze at the men, who stood in the doorway. Their faces were unknown to him. Who are they? What is their meaning here? He asked himself. One of them had dark long hair and noone could mistake him with Roman, the other had almost no hair. When his gaze fell to their clothes, he did not see any of the Roman arms, or tunic, but rather arms from several others, which not fit together.

 

"Aren't you that Syrian cunt?"

 

When the man took a step closer, his heart was beating so fast that if the ribs did not stand in the way it would jump from his chest.  
Even though he was broken, his body was raped and tortured, still had fighting spirit and wanted to survive. The instinct of self-preservation, which have every creature. The blood began to flow rapidly through his body, like a herd of wild horses.

He pushed himself away from the wall and ran against the men. With all his strength pushed one man away, but he was weaker than he thought, and instead to knock the man to ground, the man only took two steps backward. However, in that brief moment, Nasir grabbed the dagger, which he had behind his belt. But did not attack them, only held the dagger in both his hands and backed away from men and from the cell. His eyes were wide, when he saw the two men immediately clasped hands around the hilt of the sword, from which was dripping blood.

Blood! He finally looked around and saw three bodies of roman soldiers lying on the ground. It was their bodies, from which came all the blood.

 

"Agron!"

 

His eyes widened, when the man mentioned the name, which slipped through his heart like a knife and warmed him at the same time.

 

"Brictius?! What the fuck ...."

 

Nasir immediately looked at the man, who entered the room and his huge figure filled the whole room. He stared at him as if he saw God. The hands, which held dagger started to tremble and dagger slipped from his hands and fell to the ground with loud clink.  
His lip began to tremble, sobs began to form in his throat.  
Was it again a dream, which wrapped around his mind and lied about what is fact and what is just cruel reality. He could not move. He wanted to run and hug him. He wanted to feel warm and safe from those big, strong arms.

 

"Fuck the gods! Nasir... Nasir!"

 

Agron overcome the distance between them in a few quick steps, and when Agron pulled him in his arms, Nasir could not stop the tears, which began to roll down his cheeks. "Agron.. Agron .. Agron."He whispered, burying his head in his chest. "You came..."He whispered against his chest and closed his eyes. Fingers even those which were broken caught the belts, which covered Agron's chest in a sort of armor. He felt no pain. He did not feel pain, only realized the warmth of man, whom he gave his heart, several months ago.  
His legs had betrayed him first. Knees buckled and if there were not Agron's strong arms, he would have ended up on the ground. But Agron held him tightly. He dropped to his knees and pulled Nasir into his lap. Gently stroked his hair and his lips were pressed to his hair. Agron repeated his name as a prayer and tears were in his eyes, Nasir saw no tears, but could hear them in his voice.

Nasir had not realized, how tired he was, and how he tortured his own body those last seconds, when Nasir urged his body to take action, which refused.

He fainted and the darkness wrapped arms around him. However, this time darkness was not evil nor scary. He knew that it is only temporary. He knew that when he will wake up and those green eyes will be looking at him with love, finally he will feel as home.

 

 

 

 


End file.
